


Neither of us has our bloody clothes on!

by moomoop



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Sexy Times, Smut, Top!Thomas, abandoned nasty public bathrooms, based on a tumblr prompt, being interrupted and having to keep quiet or we'll be caught!, bottom!Newt, maze runner - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform, pointless smut, public-bathroom-stall-sex!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoop/pseuds/moomoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The brunet let his lip go with a wet sound and pulled back enough to meet his boyfriend's gaze. "Of course, I never see anyone come in here. Besides, no one ever uses public bathrooms, so there's no chance of being interrupted."' public-bathroom-stall-sex!AU Newtmas. Rated M for lemony goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neither of us has our bloody clothes on!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is my very first Newtmas fic, and my second finished smut, so if it's crappy, you know why.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN The Maze Runner!

_**Neither of us has our bloody clothes on!** _

"Are," Newt panted, "are you sure there's" - Thomas leaned in for another hot kiss, sucking on his bottom lip - "no one in here?"

The brunet let his lip go with a wet sound and pulled back enough to meet his boyfriend's gaze. "Of course, I never see anyone come in here. Besides, no one ever uses public bathrooms, so there's no chance of being interrupted."

Before Newt could even try to question him, he started to lick and nibble up the side of his pale throat while unbuttoning the top of his own jeans. The short hot breaths of air on his ear and those slender legs tightening around him made it hard to concentrate.

Unfortunately for him, Newt shook his head, clearing it enough to think, and gave him another look of uncertainty. "Tommy, I use public restrooms. You can't say that no one bloody uses them; they're here for a reason."

Thomas rolled his eyes and pressed his hips against him, pinning him to the side of the stall. The breathy hiccup he received made him smirk. It always gave him a strange sense of satisfaction to see his rule-obeying boyfriend so compliant.

"I'm just saying," Thomas said as he finally undid his zipper, "that there are other bathrooms people can use. Cleaner ones at that. The only reason anyone would use this one is if it was an absolute emergency, okay?"

Those lovely doe eyes searched his face for any sign of hesitation, but all he found was confidence and love and desire. Thomas was relieved when he felt Newt's body slowly relax, the arms around his shoulders pulling him closer.

"You're right. I'm worrying about this too much."

The brunet chuckled. "I'm always right. But I love that you worry; it's one of the many things that I love about you, Newt." He gave the blond a tender smile and pecked him on the nose, which was taken happily. "But if you don't mind, I'd really appreciate it if we sped things up. I don't know about you, but I don't enjoy having a boner in public. Help me take care of it?"

This earned a laugh and a small shake of the head. Newt pulled his face to his, locking their lips together passionately. Those warm, delicate-looking hands worked at pulling his blue henley over his head, slowly trailing up and down over his chest. The light, feathery touches had his heart pacing. Once it landed on the floor, Thomas followed right behind him, disposing that deliciously tight tank top that knew just what curves to hug and what curves to keep secret.

He wasn't sure if he was being sappy or what, but Thomas was always overwhelmed by this angel. His lips were always so sweet; his body was warm and lean-muscled; his skin glowed and was unbelievably soft. Seeing him up against the wall, cheeks flushed from lust, lips bruised from attention, erection hard and wet against his briefs, drove Thomas wild, drove him to want more more _more_.

Instead of waiting for Newt to help push his pants and boxers down, he was already working Newt's briefs over his thighs and knees, awkwardly helping his legs out, and dropping them to the floor.

"Mmmm, I love seeing you so eager, Tommy," the blond purred into his neck. Goosebumps rose all over his skin and a chill made his way down his spine. Newt was obviously unaware of the effect he was having on him because he began to suck with vigor on his collarbone.

Thomas groaned low in his throat, encouraging him to keep going. Just like he knew how to unravel his other half, Newt knew all his weaknesses. It wasn't just that the area was sensitive, but Thomas loved when he gave him hickies. He was so proud to flaunt off his gorgeous and handsome lover, and took every opportunity to do so.

Taking a deep shaky breath, the brunet managed to push down the rest of his clothes so they dropped around his ankles. When they hit the floor, Newt popped his mouth off his skin, smirking and looking more elf than angel. It was without a word that he gratefully took the three fingers Thomas offered into his mouth.

It was hard, but Thomas ignored how his hot mouth sucked and his tongue played with his fingers. It made his knees weak and images of Newt on his knees in front of him doing that exact same thing to his dick flooded his mind. To help further distract himself, Thomas took ahold of his erection and gave it a long stroke up. The sweet but muffled moan had him stroking it again. He brushed over the head and allowed his thumb to massage the tip.

A much louder moan left the blond's lips and Newt released his fingers. "T-Tommy, again… Do that again!"

Pleased, Thomas picked up a steady rhythm - up, down, up, down, trail a finger up, down, thumb the head, up - and he knew it must have been difficult for him to keep holding on. He just couldn't bring himself to pause, especially after those pretty pleas.

So instead of pulling away, the brunet brought his spit-slicked fingers to the opening between those milky thighs. A finger began to rub questioningly at the hole, waiting to see his reaction.

"Ahhh, y-yeah… Yes, Tommy, go-go ahead, please... Just hurry," Newt murmured breathlessly.

Ignoring the throbbing in his dick, Thomas pushed the finger in and stilled. He knew it didn't hurt his blond lover anymore; their active sex lives had kept him loose enough so it didn't pain him, just a little flame that blew out quickly.

He hadn't halted in pumping the cock in his hand. Actually, he sped up his movements and began working his finger in and out. The attention to Newt's erection had the blond not even flinching at the invading appendage. His breath hitched and the whines he let go were driving Thomas insane. He was glad the first finger hadn't phased him; now he hoped that the others wouldn't either, so he could finally relieve himself, too.

The second finger made it's way inside the same moment Newt leant forward and captured his mouth. He was a little taken aback by its suddenness, but he happily returned the affection, kissing back firmly. Something warm and wet pressed against his lips, and he didn't even have to think. Thomas took that sweet tongue in, caressing and wrestling it with his own.

His two fingers were now in rhythm with his pumping hand, twisting and searching for that precious spot inside. Newt was now clinging to his shoulders desperately, refusing to leave any unnecessary space between them. His chest was hot flushed against him; Thomas always found it a turn on how clingy his lover got during sex since he was always so independent.

Somewhere along his pattern he must have aimed the right way because, in a flash, Newt had broken away, nails digging into his skin, his back arching, and a string of moans of his names.

"Oh God, I'm so bloody close, Tommy," the blond whined. "Please, please keep going. I-I'm so close~"

"Mmmm, I hate to break it to you, darling, but if you're this close then it's time to stop. Is it okay if I go in?" Thomas asked, withdrawing his fingers and hand after a couple more pumps. The second finger hadn't even bothered him, but he still wanted to make sure. He didn't want to hurt him anymore than he had to.

Newt pouted at the loss of attention, looking at him pleadingly. " _Yes_ , Tommy. _Please_. I need you inside! I was so close, so so close…"

Relieved, Thomas began to pepper his angel's sweaty pink face. The hands that had been on his back were now combing through his hair sweetly. He tightened his grip on his beloved boyfriend and paused in his blessing of kisses long enough to meet those glistening eyes.

"Thank you, Newt. Thank you. God, I fucking love you. I hope you know that."

Pursing his lips, said boy turned his head to the side. "You don't have to thank me every time we have sex, ya dumb shank. And I bloody love you, too, ya know."

Thomas laughed, giving him a brief Eskimo kiss. "I know, but I do it because I respect and care about you, and am honored that you love me back."

He must have been embarrassing him because the blond ducked his head, but remained silent. Thomas smirked at his boyfriend's cute reaction and took ahold of his own erection that stood against his stomach. He shuffled his feet to stand more sturdy began stroking his dick.

Newt caught sight of this in the corner of his eye and, swallowing momentary shyness, started to watch intently. He felt the blood in his cheeks begin to warm at the arousing sight. He couldn't wait for Thomas to be inside of them, even if they were right next to a clogged toilet.

"O-okay, babe. Are you ready?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Newt leaned back against the stall wall to give his Tommy more space. He unconsciously spread his legs wider in anticipation. His heart leaped into his throat when he watched a tongue wet those sexy lips.

Steadying Newt's hips with one hand, he lined his dick with the puckered entrance, sliding in almost effortlessly. Thomas knew he should've been a bit quieter, but god. Being surrounded by his lover's heat and tightness and body almost did him in. He couldn't hold back the groan in the back of his throat.

Newt obviously enjoyed finally being filled as much as he did; his head was tilted back, golden hair falling out of his face, porcelain white throat exposed, breathless moans. Beautiful.

"Can I move now…?" Thomas choked out, sweating from the exertion.

"Bloody h-hell, if you don't _I_ will."

And he wasn't even finished with his sentence when Thomas reared back and slammed in. The movement bounced Newt up against the wall, his back sliding up and down it easily from the sweat. Thomas would be lying if he said that that wasn't a turn on.

It took a few thrusts, but it wasn't long until he had a good pace, sliding Newt up and down the stall wall with ease. He kept angling his hips, hoping it wouldn't take too long to-

" _Oh, oh oh_!" His angel cried out, nails racking up his shoulder blades. " _Ahhh_ , yes! _Thomas_ , keep going! Keep going, right there…"

The high-pitched volume that his lover's voice had taken was enough to make him shiver and drive into him repeatedly, not even pausing to fully catch his breath. He couldn't wait to hear the perfect _Thomas~_ when the blond finally came.

However, through his grunts and thrusts and pleasure and heat and Newt's evergoing song of just his name, Thomas heard another noise. A noise outside the bathroom. It sounded like other men voices, one of them sounding very close.

A jolt of fear shot through him and he made eye contact with his lover to see if he had caught on. If his deer-in-headlights expression didn't help, he was beyond help.

He slowed down his thrusting, but he couldn't bear to stop. He saw Newt about to say something and held up a finger. They both hushed - Newt swallowing his lustful cries - for a few moments to hear anything else, but the voices had faded away it seemed.

"O-oh," the blond muttered. "That was close. I-I - _ahhh_ \- almost klunked myself there. Good thing I-I'm almost there. Are you, Tommy? We n-need to hurry!"

Picking his speed up once more, Thomas gave a shaky nod and rested his head on Newt's shoulder. Those delicious moans and whimpers had started again, and they helped ease the high nerves of almost getting caught.

"Oh Tommy! Oh, oh, I-I'm about to-"

"Hahaha tell me about it! Did you see his face when I pushed him out of the circle and onto his face? He looked like a dumb shank!"

Before either of them realized what was going on, Thomas acted on instinct and quickly covered Newt's mouth, muffling his beautiful cries and moans as he came all over his stomach. He even felt little drops of pleasure tears drip onto his hand.

"Yeah, you sure showed him, Gally. Feel tough for pushing around a kid?"

"C'mon Fry, he wasn't a kid!"

"He barely looked fourteen! Not to mention that you knew he would lose anyway. That kid was still carrying some baby fat."

It only took a couple moments after feeling those warm muscles spazz around him to finally release his seed inside of his angel. He automatically opened his mouth, but Newt beat him to it and pulled him close to silence it in his shoulder. The hot coil in his stomach finally unraveled, and he glanced back up at the blond.

"All I'm saying is that I didn't agree with it, alright? I'm not trying to pick a fight with you, Gal. After all, you knew that that was Thomas's brother. Chuck is gonna go running to either him or Newt, whichever he sees first, bawling."

When what their new guests were saying finally sunk in, Thomas finally understood why his lover's eyes were blown wide, and not in a good way.

Carefully setting Newt down to stand, he stumbled, trying to hike up his pants to go kick Gally's ass for touching Chuck.

"Tommy, no! Neither of us has our bloody clothes on!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo? What did you guys think? I don't write a lot of lemons, so if you could tell me how I did or what you thought that would be swell~
> 
> Note: Also, the ending was suppose to be silly. Gally didn't hurt Chuck. Just pushed him around, nothing like slamming him on the ground or punching him or kicking him or anything like that. Just a little fun, that's all, and Thomas being all cute and protective. :D
> 
> So yeah, leave a comment or a fav or whichever you want. Thank you!


End file.
